PS I'm alive
by OpenHappiness
Summary: What if a new war would start. A war like no other war before. A war that sends even the richest and most famous men into war. What if Chad Dylan Cooper went to defend his country. What would happen in war? Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Should I Do this? **

**review and let me know.. **

Sonny turned on the Tv, taking a deep breath as more news came in. dusty landscapes, bombs flying everywhere. She couldn't understand how journalists could be there. Just to film the war. In the middle of the chaos. And still stay alive.

She didn't understand risking your life for money. She did understand the soldiers though.

She understood their need to defend their country as the war in the east went bad. She could remember the day they all found out..

_Sonny skipped into the prop house, a huge smile on her face. '' Guess whaaat? '' she giggled and looked at her cast mates. They were focused on the TV, their faces serious, their whole bodies tensed up. Sonny turned her head to watch the TV and gasped at what she saw. A huge banner ran over the screen '' at least 10 000 people hurt. Atleast 2000 american.. World war 3? '' _

_Sonny felt herself freeze and she quietly sat down next to her friends, her eyes focused on the screen, taking in the videos of the attacks and the screams of locals. She couldn't believe it. _

_She didn't understand what the hell had happened. All they said were attacks and Sonny could see bombs blowing up but still 10 000 people? How the hell did no one see them coming? _

_The scene changed. Now a man in an American military uniform started talking. '' This is very sudden. We need to bring back up forces and we are going to fight back as we have never fought before. Our allies are helping us as well. We never wanted this to go this far. '' then the reporter asked him if this was the start of world war 3. The man didn't say anything, just sadly nodded and looked down. Finally he spoke '' i'm afraid so. '' _

Sonny was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her skype phone ring. She quickly jumped up from the couch and ran over to her lap top, quickly opening it. She opened skype and smiled big as she saw a familiar name popping up. She accepted the call quickly and smiled big '' hi. '' Sonny stated.

Chad smiled weakly at her. His appearance had changed a lot these past months. When he had joined the army, his hair had been cut off. So now he had short hair. But still it looked good.

His cocky grin was gone, now replaced with worry, sadness in his eyes. His skin that always was brown in Hollywood was now still brown. But also dusty and dried. His blue eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed. One still sparkly. '' Hey Sonshine. '' he stated softly. Sonny bit down her lip to hold back tears '' I thought you were in the same area as that attack.. '' she said and looked at the computer screen. It killed her to see Chad so unlike the Chad she used to know. She wanted to hug him. But that wasn't possible. Computers were not that powerful. And frankly.. she was happy to even see Chad. Not many soldiers had the ability to skype home. Fame had it's perks, I guess.

'' I was. But we got out of there an hour before. '' he studied Sonny's face. Probably noticing the tears in her eyes he looked like he was going to cry himself '' Don't cry. I'll be fine. This will all be over soon. ''

Sonny sniffled and quickly wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek '' how do you know? ''

Chad attempted his signature smirk '' I'm CDC. I always know.. ''

Sonny sadly chuckled and bit her lip '' just. Come back ok.. ''

Chad slowly nodded and gave her a real smile. The smile that made Sonny go weak even though it was through a computer '' I gotta go. I'm alive '' he said, his smile fading with the last words and then the screen froze. Sonny took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the screen. The last snapshot of Chad still in the window. She finally let herself cry as she thought about how one of her best friends and maybe even something more, was in war, trying to fight with terrorists, for her safety.

She couldn't help but feel proud. But the feeling didn't go well with the sadness, the missing him and the constant fear of getting a message of Chad getting killed.

She hated being home and not helping. But she knew that the only way she could help was just support him.

Sonny had been crying for about 10 minutes when her real phone started ringing. She answered it, her voice harsh '' hello? '' she said and dried her tears.

The voice on the other end scared the crap out of her. '' Son-ny? '' the person cried. '' They're going too. They've been called in service too.. '' Sonny felt her tears flow even harder as she understood what her best girl friend was talking about. Nico and Grady had been called into service. Into war..

**again. SHOULD I DO this? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny giggled and put her plate down to the table. She looked around her. All her friends had smiles on their faces. Sonny smiled weakly and looked around Nico's back yard. They had spent lots of nights here. It was the place the cast came to hang out after the Condor's studios was shut down. Due to the war.. Sonny shook the thought of war back and focused on the good times. The good times she has already had and the good times what are yet to come. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was sure that everything was going to be alright. In that moment, laughing along with her friends, everything felt so right. Like nothing was wrong.

It didn't feel like world war 3. It didn't feel like 2 of her best friends were joining her other best friend in war. It didn't matter that they were only 18 years old. It didn't matter that this night was the last night together before a long time. It was all blocked out of their thoughts.

'' Sonny? '' Grady said and raised an eyebrow at Sonny, smirking a little. Sonny smiled at her friend. The one everyone called 'dumb' or 'idiot'. The truth was.. Grady was actually quite smart. But he chose to live in his own little world. Of simplicity. His world was kind of like a child's world.

No problems, at least he blocked them out. Everything was interesting, there was only black or white. Sometimes Sonny loved grady for that. He made her feel like it was all so simple.

But then.. at times, she wanted to shake him and yell at him to snap out of it.

'' yeah? '' Sonny smiled at Grady. Grady grinned big and made puppy dog eyes at her '' you know.. I would really miss your awesome pancakes.. ''

Nico jumped up and ran next to Sonny, trying to do puppy dog eyes as well '' please? ''

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the boys faces and looked at Tawni and Zora, who nodded at her. '' Okay.. '' she shrugged '' but only if everyone helps! '' she grinned big.

Grady and Nico grinned big and started pulling Sonny out of her chair. Sonny laughed as she felt herself getting pushed towards the kitchen. Suddenly Tawni appeared in front of her and smirked big. Sonny looked at her confused. Tawni motioned towards the pool, just a few feet away from Sonny and the guys. Sonny grinned big and nodded lightly. She also caught Zora's eye and gave her a signal. The signal they always used to push the guys into the pool. It was an usual thing when they were hanging out.

With in seconds, Sonny made a quick turn and pushed Grady into Nico's side, making them stumble towards the pool. At that time, Tawni and Zora were already ready and gave the guys the final push that caused them to fall into the pool. But the boys knew that it was coming. So they managed to pull Tawni and Zora into the pool with them. Sonny could hear Tawni's shrieks, and the others laughing and started cracking up as all her cast mates resurfaced one by one. They all looked at Sonny, still dry and on land, and gave each other a look. Sonny's eyes widened as she knew what was about to happen. She tried to run off, but it wasn't a big yard and there wasn't anywhere to run to.

With in seconds she felt herself being pushed off the ground and she found herself in the pool, with her friends.

After they all had dried up they finally managed to get to the kitchen. They started making the pancakes and chatted about stuff like unicorns and rainbows. Well not really. Just stuff actually..

neither of them daring to say what they all were thinking. There were no smiles on their faces anymore. The thought of the guys going into war had sunk in. As Sonny flipped another pancake she couldn't take the chit chat anymore. '' Nico, Grady.. promise you'll be safe? '' she shrugged and looked at the guys. The guys fidgeted a little but nodded and gave the girls weak smiles '' no need to worry about us. We've got each other's backs '' Nico smiled and patted Grady's back. '' yeah, that's what i'm worried about. '' Zora muttered and smirked. Sonny gave her a playful glare and turned her eyes back to the pancakes. Tawni started talking the same moment '' you guys. I miss you already .. '' she stated and everyone could hear the tears in her voice. Sonny turned around just in time to see Nico, Grady and Tawni hugging. she gave Zora a nod and they joined the hug. they stayed like that for a long time, all of them whispering goodbyes and comforting words. When they all pulled back, the whole group had tears in their eyes.

Sonny weakly smiled and turned back to the pancake, that had burned black already '' Nico, you like crispy don't you? '' she smirked and showed him the pancake.

He chuckled and shook his head '' no. but i'll eat if you want me to.. ''

Sonny smiled at him and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

They stayed like that for the whole night. All crying and laughing at the same time. In the morning they all went to the airport to send the guys off.

When Sonny got home from the airport, she looked around the empty apartment and shrugged. The loneliness was getting to her. Normally, her mum would be here with her, but her mum had gone to Wisconsin to help her relatives. Sonny had chose to stay because she had hope for So Random. She also couldn't leave her friends.

As she thought about her friends, she couldn't help but feel depressed. She felt like everyone was starting to leave her. First Chad, now Nico and Grady. Everyone was leaving. Soon, Zora would go too. Her parents were taking her back home. Zora was from Texas and her parents wanted her to see the place she was born in. Sonny was also pretty sure, that Tawni wasn't going to stay for long too.

Tawni had once told her about her summer house in Canada. It wasn't not that long ago actually.

She had told Sonny that about 4 days ago, when they were discussing if they were going to stay in LA. Sonny wanted to stay in LA. So bad..

she wanted to be here when the troops came home. When Chad came home.

She wanted to see him as soon as possible. But every day it was becoming more clear that they weren't coming home anytime soon. So Sonny was starting to think about going to Wisconsin more and more. She would be with her family there.

So there Sonny sat, a huge blanket wrapped around her body and her eyes focused on the computer screen, waiting for Chad to come online. She didn't know what the time was where ever Chad was, but she knew that Chad would come online even if it was 4 am there. He had promised her..

before he left..

_Chad looked down and smiled weakly '' I'm doing something not egoistic for a change. '' _

_Sonny smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand '' just promise me. '' _

_Chad chuckled sadly and rubbed his thumb over Sonny's hand '' anything for you. '' _

_Sonny bit her lip '' keep in touch. Everyday.. ? '' _

_Chad smiled and pulled Sonny into a hug '' of course. You have skype right? '' _

_Sonny felt Chad kiss her hair and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nodded weakly as she felt tears starting to well in her eyes again. Ever since she had found out that Chad was going to war, she had cried a lot. She didn't understand why. They were frenemies. _

_They had their fine, good battles everyday. She was trying to tell herself that she was going to miss their fights. _

_That was only the half truth, she knew it well. The truth is, Sonny had feelings for Chad. She didn't understand them. All she knew, she didn't want nothing to happen to Chad. And she didn't want to not talk to Chad. She also didn't want chad risk his life. Everyday. _

_Nobody knew what was going to happen. _

_Chad finally pulled back from the hug and kissed Sonny's cheek '' I've gotta go.. i'll come back alive. '' he smirked. Sonny smiled sadly at him and looked at his eyes '' you better be alive when you come back.. '' she muttered and looked at Chad as he slowly started making his way to the car, waiting for him. Sonny gulped down her tears and waved at Chad as he drove past her. Sonny felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and came face to face with Chad's parents. They smiled sadly at her and Sonny smiled weakly at them. They didn't know each other well, but well enough. Chad's father motioned towards his car, offering Sonny a ride home. Sonny nodded and just started making her way to the car. They were all too upset to talk. _

Sonny jolted up and looked around. She had fallen asleep at the table. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and yawned big. Her eyes focused on the screen again as she noticed a window, that wasn't there the night before. She quickly scanned through the words, sent to her.

**'' Sonny. I'm sorry I can't talk much. It's pretty hectic here. I'm fine though. Don't worry.**

**I won't be able to talk to you.. I don't know when I will again. Just don't worry okay?**

**I'll contact you if I finally can. Say hi to my parents for me, would you?**

**oh. and just in case.. all the fighting was my way of letting you know.**

**I really really like you Sonshine.. more than a friend. And I know that it's a lame way to say this but - '' **Sonny read a loud the letter written on her computer and frowned as the message stopped midsentence. She tried to find any clues of what had happened but couldn't. She just kept staring at the letter, as thought were flying through her head. What did he mean by hectic? Will he be okay? why didn't he finish the letter?

And he liked her? '' Chad. I like you too. I want to say it too.. Where are you? '' she whispered.

_Wow._

_you guys are AMAZING. _

_thanks for the great feedback.:)_

_it was really good to read after a hard day. _

_i just wanted to make you guys a new chapter. _

_i probably won't update for a while._

_crazy times coming.. _

_wish me luck:) _

_review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chad ran a hand through his short hair as he made his way to the so called cafeteria. It was actually just a huge tent with benches, long tables and a kitchen corner. The food wasn't that bad actually. Chad accepted the food given to him with a small smile and made his way to a vacant table.

He finally found one at the other end of the tent and sat down. He quickly looked over the cafeteria, where soldiers like him were goofing off and laughing. No one was even looking at him.

Chad felt relieved and started eating his food.

The first month in the army had been rough. People saw him as a famous person who thought he was better that everyone else. Well.. that was what Chad had thought at the start. But after a month of pure torture towards him, he started losing the CDC act, and soon he actually started fitting in. Making friends was still hard for him, but he didn't complain. He didn't have a lot of real friends in LA, so he didn't expect anything new here.

Suddenly another plate appeared on the table and Chad looked up. '' dude.. fresh meat is here. '' Nathan , the only guy Chad got along very well, smirked and sat down. Chad smiled weakly and looked at where Nathan was pointing. New guys were always fun. They were still not affected by the war and with them arriving, Chad usually felt better. He saw a group of guys, the same age as him and shrugged, turning back to face his friend. Nathan 's grey eyes were studying Chad seriously. Chad tilted his head as he took another bite of his food '' what now? '' he groaned and looked at Nathan .

Nathan shrugged and fixed his very short brown hair, that were no where near a haircut '' you seem off. Fresh meat usually cheers you up. '' he stated. Chad flashed him a smile '' sorry. Just thinking about everything.. the first month here. The future. I had to tell Sonny that I can't talk to her... '' Chad shrugged.

Nathan finally started eating his food and chuckled lightly '' the first month.. damn it was funny.. you remember when we- '' he stopped as Chad sent him a death glare. Nathan quickly decided to change the subject. '' Sonny huh? So how's it going between the two of you? ''

He watched as Chad's face changed from depressed to a normal teenager boy with a crush. Chad shot him a weak smile '' I told her. I finally told her. ''

Nathan grinned big '' dude. That's great. But why can't you talk to her? ''

Chad rolled his eyes and looked at the guy he was starting to call his best friend '' dude.. I complained about it to you for about an hour. Weren't you listening to me? '' he fake gasped dramatically, before smiling big. Nathan chuckled '' dude.. I never listen to you.. you're all Sonny is so cute bla bla, and Sonny is not cute bla bla.. '' he mocked Chad and smirked big. Chad rolled his eyes again but kept talking '' the new captain.. doesn't like me getting special treatment. He's banning my skype privileges.. '' Chad said shrugging..

Nathan bit his lip '' dude.. you're just like one of us now. Congrats.. '' he patted Chad on the hand and smirked. Chad chuckled and shook his head.

'' Chip? '' a voice said from behind Chad.

Chad slowly turned his head, recognizing the familiar voice almost immediately. He felt his eyes widen as a mask of shock ran over his face '' Nico? Grady? ''

Sonny handed the cab driver money and smiled at him as he helped with her suitcases. She turned around to face the huge farm house she had lived most of her life. The house looked almost magical as the few sun rays shone upon it. The house had 3 stories high, with a huge porch. The paint of the house had started to fade a bit and Sonny noticed a broken step at the stairs that led to the porch. Sonny looked to her right and noticed the sun rising. She bit her lip, wondering if the sun was rising wherever Chad was now. Ever since she had gotten the last letter, everything she did made her think of him. When she drank her morning coffee she thought if Chad even drank coffee. Then she got frustrated because she didn't know it.

She snapped out of her daze as she heard the door open. Her head snapped back towards the house and she smiled big. The silhouette at the doorway stepped further onto the porch and as the light hit the person, Sonny dropped her bags and ran up the stairs, right into the awaiting arms. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and she giggled softly '' Hi.. '' she grinned once her feet touched the ground again. She quickly examined the kind dark brown eyes and the dirty blonde hair. His thin lips curled into a smile as he grinned back at her '' hey. Missed you.. ''

Sonny bit her lip as she glanced back to the rising sun '' what are you doing here? It's so early.. ''

He shrugged and flashed her a smile that brought back all the memories. The smile that used to make her knees go weak and the smile that she hated herself for leaving behind once she moved to Hollywood. He grabbed Sonny's suitcases from the ground and motioned for her to go inside '' don't worry. No one's awake yet.. i'm only here because I slept here last night. We got a bit carried away with wine. '' he grinned and explained as Sonny stepped into the house. It seemed just like before. The smell of home cooking, cinnamon and vanilla. The walls covered with various pictures of all the family members. The only sounds were the ticking of the old wall clock and the steps of Sonny and him. Sonny turned around, smiling weakly '' coffee? ''

He left her suitcases by the staircase and grinned '' of course. Come on.. '' he placed a hand on her back and started leading the way to the kitchen as if she didn't remember the way anymore.

10 minutes later Sonny was holding a hot cup of coffee and sitting on the couch that was in the kitchen. He was sitting besides her just staring at her. It felt like old times.. yet. This time it was so different. They weren't the same people they used to be. At least she wasn't the same person anymore. Him.. she wasn't so sure. Sonny stared back at him in wonder. Did he keep his promise? Did he wait for her? Or did he move on to another girl?

As if reading her mind he started talking '' you know I always keep my promises.. ''

Sonny froze a bit at those words. Whenever she had imagined this moment. Of their reunion, she had always imagined herself being glad to hear those words. But now, when the moment was finally real, she found herself quite the opposite. She put the cup on the table and stared at him. His smile faded as he noticed the tears in her eyes. In one one swift move, Sonny was back in his arms, sobbing quietly. He rocked her and rubbed her back. He had made another promise a long time ago. He had promised to always be there for her. And as he had already said, he always kept his promises..

_I feel evil.. _

_but you'll find out who he is soon enough :) _

_So.. _

_REVIEW! _

_and omg. THANK YOU so much for all the reviews. _

_you guys are truly amazing :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**so.. another chapter. yay :) **

**and sorry if i'm taking long to update, it's just crazy times (Again) **

**but i'll try. :) **

**and thank you guys again for all the story alerts, reviews, everything.. **

**so yeah.. keeping reading and please REVIEW. any IDEAS & SUGGESTIONS? LET ME KNOW**

Two weeks after Nico and Grady started the army, their squad finally got a mission. During those 2 weeks the new soldiers got some more training, while for the older soldiers, like Chad or Nathan, the two weeks meant a small vacation. There was nothing they would've wanted more than going home for those 2 weeks, but as the war was getting more global than it already was, no soldiers were allowed to leave their bases unless they were injured or dead.

The soldiers didn't let the fact ruin their mood though. They kept themselves busy, with training, playing poker and writing letters. During those 2 weeks, Chad wrote the first handwritten letter in his life. It was for his mum. He wanted to write more letters, but whenever he took another blank paper and wrote Sonny's name on it, he just couldn't write anymore. It was frustrating him bad.. he hadn't talked to Sonny in 2 weeks. He didn't even know where she was, Hollywood or Wisconsin.

'' Dude, you okay? '' Chad's thoughts were interrupted as he sat on his bag while they were being transported into their new location. His head snapped away from the blank paper he was clutching and he looked at Nico, flashing him a small grin '' never better.. '' Nico nodded lightly and didn't ask anymore. In the 2 weeks Chad had actually started to like Nico. They got a long great, and now he had started to wonder why he hadn't noticed this before, when they were together everyday at the studio. Of course he knew the reason why, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He refused to remember the man he was before. Chad bit his lip and looked around the army truck they were currently in. Soldiers were mostly on the floor because there weren't enough seats on the sides to fit everyone. They were talking to each other, goofing off to keep their minds off the war and home. Chad looked at Nico and Grady. The duo who usually had smiles on their faces were now dead serious, both staring at their feet, not saying a word. Chad shrugged remembering the first time he was sent into action

_'' Hey, can I sit here? '' a guy asked and pointed to the spot next to Chad. Chad smiled and nodded. _

_The guy sat down next to him and shrugged '' i'm nathan. You're Chad right? '' _

_Chad smiled weakly and nodded again '' yeah. '' _

_Nathan chuckled lightly '' you don't talk much do you? '' _

_Chad bit his lip '' no. it's just.. uhm.. '' he was kind of embarrassed to admit that he was afraid. _

_'' you're afraid? '' Nathan finished his sentence and shrugged '' we all are.. '' he smiled weakly. '' Your first time right? '' _

_Chad nodded and offered him a small smile '' yup. What about you? '' _

_Nathan shrugged and opened a bottle of water '' guess we're a couple of first timers huh? Damn.. I feel like a virgin again. '' he smirked. Chad chuckled '' got that right dude.. '' _

_'' So, can I ask you something? '' Nathan shrugged and closed his bottle again, quickly shoving it into his bag. Chad looked at him and nodded lightly. Nathan continued '' So, why are you here? '' _

_Chad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion '' what do you mean? '' _

_'' I mean, what is a movie star like you doing in war? '' _

_Chad looked down and bit his lip, wondering whether to answer the question or not. _

The truck jerked to a stop and Chad felt a body land onto his. He groaned as he felt himself lying on the floor. '' Sorry. Dude you okay? '' Nathan shrugged as he lied on top of Chad. Chad chuckled dryly as he shoved Nathan a little '' I would be if you would get off of me. ''

Nathan smirked and slowly stood up '' huh.. but i'm so comfortable.. '' He offered Chad a hand and pulled him up. Chad laughed lightly and rolled his eyes '' sorry hun but i'm not gay. ''

Nathan faked a sob '' but I love you.. '' he smirked and grabbed his bag from the ground '' come on dude. We're the last ones here.. ''

Chad looked around the now empty truck and shrugged '' welcome to hell.. ''

Nathan chuckled and patted Chad's shoulder '' vol. 2 remember? ''

Chad chuckled as he and Nathan climbed out of the truck, into the base. They cringed as they heard explosions from the battlefield, that apparently wasn't that far from them. Quickly glancing around the base, they found their captain and moved towards their squad, just in time to hear '' We move in from the right, group red, you check the house for enemies, group blue, you keep watch. Now go eat lunch and be ready to leave in an hour '' Chad shrugged quietly and sent a look at Nathan. Nathan understood the look and chuckled a bit '' yeah. I hate being in group red too.. '' he said as they started walking to lunch.

The hour went by quickly. All the soldiers were keeping to themselves, mentally preparing themselves for the mission. Chad spent the hour just thinking. He thought about the past. When he had no actual idea about war, when his days were full of pictures, autographs and screaming fangirls. The constant competition between So Random and The falls seemed so pointless now. So stupid, so childish. He wondered what would have life been like if they had just gotten along. How would he and Sonny acted like then?

He was still thinking about Sonny when they finally got to the house, they were supposed to secure. As he stared at the old house with a huge bomb hole in one wall, he finally put the thought of her aside and concentrated on the mission. It was no place to be distracted.

His group consisted of 16 men, each of them paired up. He was paired up with Nathan. The group spread apart and Chad and Nathan, also known as team 5, quickly and silently moved in through the huge hole. They quickly looked around the room and continued their way through the empty concrete rooms, side by side, constantly communicating with each other by hand signals and their headsets keeping them in touch with their captain.

After looking through many rooms, they across a closed door. Quickly letting the captain know about their discovery they both stood next to the door and locked their guns, just in case. They had to wait for a signal before moving into the room. Chad bit his tongue as he felt a chill run through his spine. He had a bad feeling, but he had no time to investigate it, seeing as the signal came and before he knew what they were doing he found himself running into the room behind Nathan. The noise was almost deafening. Sudden gun shots, a woman screaming, mixed with a child cries

* * *

Sonny sorted through the mail as she started walking back into the house. She stopped walking as a letter, in a white envelope with lots of stamps caught her eye. She quickly ripped it open and bit her lip as she started reading.

_Dear Sonny, _

_ it's been two weeks. Two hard weeks, but we're doing good. The food is better here than it ever was at the commissary. The guys, they're all supportive and we all understand each other. By the time you get this, we'll be already moved. The captain told us yesterday that we'll be sent out to a mission in 4 days. I can't tell you where we're going, we're not allowed to do so.. and I don't even know it so yeah. So what else.. _

_ Oh. Guess what? We're at the same squad as Chad. He seems to be doing fine. Tired and a constant sad look in his eyes, but the same look is in everyone's faces, so I guess it's normal. He has changed, but you know that already. His hair is gone, his a lot nicer too. Me and him actually get a long now. He helped me and Grady through pledging. Yes, we had to pledge. Apparently that's what they do to all the new guys here. But it wasn't anything bad.. just a few sleepless nights. _

_ I have to go, training awaits. But i'll write to you as soon as possible. Don't worry about us Sonny, we'll do just fine. We'll all be back before you know it. _

_Ps. Can you check on Tawni for me? I'm kind of worried.. _

_PS2. I gave your address to Chad, hope you don't mind. :)_

_Nico. _

Sonny stopped reading and smiled weakly. She was glad to hear from Nico, she had been so worried for them. All 3 of them. She folded up the letter and put it in the envelope and started walking back to the house. She tried imagining them, where they were at, but she quickly stopped. All she could imagine was the gun shots and people getting hurt. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to picture her friends getting injured.

'' Hey hun, you okay? '' her mum's voice startled her as she walked into the kitchen, deep in thought. She flashed her a small smile and nodded '' yeah. I'm fine.. '' she shrugged and sat behind the dinner table, next to her mum. Connie smiled at her lightly and took the mail from her hands. '' anything interesting? '' she asked while looking through the mail. Sonny shook her head no and played with the hem of her skirt. She bit her lip before looking at her mum '' hey mum? ''

'' hmm? '' her mum asked while opening an envelope. Sonny looked at her '' is it okay, if I ask Tawni to come here? ''

Connie raised her head and smiled at Sonny '' of course hun. You know she's welcome anytime. When is she coming? ''

Sonny bit her lip and stood up '' I don't know if she's coming. I just wanted to check with you first.. i'm gonna go call her now.. '' she said and started walking up the stairs. Connie stopped her '' Sonny? ''

'' yeah mum? ''

'' Jake's been asking about you. '' Connie shrugged and looked at her daughter '' he thinks your avoiding him. ''

Sonny shrugged and nervously laughed '' no, of course not.. i've just been busy .. '' she said and crossed her arms. Connie nodded lightly '' So, it's not a problem that I asked him to dinner tonight? ''

Sonny gulped slowly '' no problem at all '' she lied and quickly climbed up the stairs.

As soon as she finally got to her room she fell to her bed. She didn't want him to come here. She had been avoiding him. Ever since the first time they saw each other again. The time when she sobbed in front of him. She didn't want to see him again. He was probably thinking that because of what happened they had to get back together or something like that. No. not probably. DEFINETLY.. after the statement he did about the promises and stuff.. how could he not?

Sonny groaned, getting frustrated with thinking about Jake..

Jake. Her best friend since preschool, her first boyfriend, her first kiss. Her first love.

Sonny sat up in her bed, feeling extremely guilty. She shrugged to herself '' what do I do now huh? ''

She spent the next hour staring at the wall. She didn't even think she just stared, completely zoned out, not knowing what was going on around her. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she finally snapped out of her daze. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and answered it quickly '' hello? ''

'' Heeeyy '' Tawni sang into the phone. Sonny smiled and bit her lip '' hey, what's up? ''

Tawni smacked her lips together and Sonny imagined Tawni with a lip gloss. She smiled bigger.

'' nothing. Canada is boring.. '' Tawni shrugged. Sonny bit her lip '' really? Well.. come here.''


End file.
